User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 6-- Art and strange people
Oh God-- according to my schedule, art was about to start; In two minutes! And I didn't even know where the class room was! Hoping to death that it was in the main school building, I charged away from the library and into the main room. But which floor was it on? Which room? "Uhhh, hey?" I called out to a small Jock with brown hair and slightly red eyes. He stopped spraying stuff on the wall and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I tried to sound as nuetral as I could when I asked him "Where's the art room?" He stared at me, and then said "It's upstairs, furthest to the left. Who are you anyway?" "Thanks!" I ignored his question and took off upstairs and over to the right door. I think I may have opened the door a BIT... okay, WAY too loudly because when I entered everyone was staring at me, including the teacher. "Oh, sorry." I muttered, grinning sheepishly. A few people snorted with laughter. "Are you the new boy?" The teacher asked, her voice not sounding at all angry. "Yes, miss." Trying to sound polite and not like a bratty teacher's pet is pretty hard. She beckoned to me and I cautiously stepped up next to her, out the front of the classroom. "Boys and girls, this is our new student, Brooklyn Kal...Kalli..." "Kallicko." I interrupted. The teacher nodded, looking slightly embarressed. "Brooklyn Kallicko, sorry. I'm sure you will all make him feel very welcome." She looked down at me and smiled. Okay... that was embarressing. "Thankyou, miss...?" "Philips." "Ah, ok." This was getting really awkward. A few people had very confused expressions on their faces. Miss Philips must have scented awkwardness as well, because she cleared her throat and motioned towards an empty desk. "How about you take a seat over there next to Melvin?" Melvin was one of those geeky kids with green vests and glasses. His arm was propped up on the desk and his head was relaxing on his hand. His eyes were glazed over, and if he wasn't smiling he would've looked dead. I sat at the desk next to him and ignored the people who were still staring at me. "Class, for todays assignment I want you all to draw a thing you really ''want. You have until the end of class. You may start." Miss Philips smiled around the room, before sitting herself down at a desk and beginning to draw. I stared at my sheet of paper and pencil (which had both somehow been put on my desk without me noticing) and thought. What ''did I want? ... A dog or...? Realizing that everyone else had at least picked up their pencils by now, I started roughly drawing the dog I wanted. The nose had only been halfway drawn and it already looked too big. "Dammit." I hissed audibly. I looked over at Melvin's picture-- a very good sketch of a sword. Wait, sword? Was this guy some crazed assassin? I suddenly that staring was rude, and turned back to paper, continuing to draw. After a while the dog was actually looking pretty good. Well, it looked more like a wolf but I still liked it. Kinda. "Noble sir, that canine image is very real to the eye." I heard Melvin sigh from next to me. I looked up and blinked at him. "Say what?" I asked. He shook his head and rephrased "I mean your picture is very good." "Uh, so is yours!" I replied, giving his drawing anotherl look. It was definately a sword. "But why do you want a sword?" "Because, it would help protect us from all the bullies!" Melvin started waving his arms around madly as he spoke and I ducked to avoid them. "Shouldn't you know?" "Okay okay, calm down man!" I spat. "Sorry, I got a little... worked up there." He smiled at me. "Are you Australian?" "Yeeaah...?" I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. Melvin didn't say anything else, he just went back to shading his sword. I frowned but went on with my drawing of the wolf/dog... thing. "Okay class, time's up!" Miss Philips finally said. I sighed and put down my pencil. Thank God I had finished it right when she said 'okay'. "Vance, if you would be kind enough to collect all the sheets?" She looked pointedly at one of the Greasers- he was pretty short and had red hair. He grumbled audibly but pushed away from his desk and began to reluctantly take the sheets from everyone's desks. Like nearly everyone had today, once he saw me he stopped as his gaze swept across my eyes. I looked down automatically and frowned slightly. He took my paper from me at last, and I looked up again. Gee, it was like nobody had ever seen a person with different coloured eyes before! Then again, they probably hadn't. The bell suddenly rang. I nearly fell out of my seat- back in Australia, the bells were never loud like that. "Class dismissed!" Miss Philips waved everyone out of the room, and out we went. As I walked out into the hall I suddenly realized that Melvin was following me. I turned around and faced him. "Yeah?" I questioned, tilting my head. He smiled lop-sidedly. "Uhh... I saw you fighting earlier..." he trailed away and looked down guiltily. "You're going to tell on me?" I asked. "No, no, no! It's just that sometimes... the smart people like myself fall prey to the big yet stupid warriors that prowl these halls... and I need..." He cut off again. What was he doing, advertising a show about wild animals hunting? "Look, please get to the point." I grumbled. "Yes of course. Canyouescortmetothelibrary?" "Huh?" "Can YOU, escort ME, to the LIBRARY, pleeeaaase???" He rephrased, slower this time. I tilted my head further. "You barely even know me, and I don't know anything about you..." "Uh, but you know where the library is... don't you?" Melvin was beginning to sound like a whiny kid. "Can't you get some of your Nerdy friends to do it?" I retorted. It came out more sharply then I had wanted it too. He groaned. "But none of them have the same art class as me!" "Well I don't exactly want to!" My stubborn side was showing. Melvin frowned at me. "Fine. But if you find me unconscious, you can blame yourself." He hurried off with a huff. "What the hell was that about?" I asked myself. 'I'm sorry this sucks so much, but i've been focusing more on the next chapter hahahaha.... And i'm sorry it took so long as well. ' Category:Blog posts